Conventionally, stenciling is done as follows: Stencils with letters, figures, or designs cut out are fixed onto a sheet of paper. Watercolors (water-soluble paint), or ink from a stamp pad is transferred to a stencil brush, then the artist colors by slightly tapping the stencil brush on the top of the stencil. Then, afterward, the stencil is removed and the letters, figures, or designs are copied.
Stencil brushes used for conventional stencils can have, as illustrated in FIG. 4, a brush (13) of animal hair, etc., attached to the tip of a wooden or bamboo handle (11), or as illustrated in FIG. 5, an ink absorbing part (12) of polyurethane sponge, etc., attached to the tip of a handle (11a) of wood, bamboo, or hard plastic. The artist holds the handle with his or her fingers in the same manner as a pencil, and colors with ink by slightly tapping the brush on top of the stencil.
However, such conventional stencil brushes have the following problem: Because the handle is made of hard material such as wood, bamboo, or hard plastic, when the user taps the handle to dispense the ink, the impact of the tapping force returns to the fingers through the handle, because the force is not absorbed by the hard handle, stencil, or paper. Thus, the user receives an impact on the fingers all the time, and the fingers get tired if tapping is continued for a long time period.
Also, because the impact of the force, which taps the stencil brush, returns through the handle (11), the handle bounces, and disrupts the close contact between the brush (13) or ink absorbing part (12), the stencil and the paper. Thus, the quantity of ink released from the brush by one time of tapping is small, resulting in the need for more tapping on the stencil brush. The fingers therefore receive impact more frequently, and the hand gets tired.
The present invention improves such a problem of the prior art. The purpose is to offer a buffer brush for stenciling as follows: By providing buffer characteristics by using buffer material for the handle of a stencil brush, the impact of the force of tapping the stencil brush is absorbed by the buffer material of the handle. Thus, the hand will not be tired even if the user taps for a long time period. Also, there will be close contact between the ink absorbing part, the stencil and the paper.